Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to signal processing and, more particularly, to systems and method for achieving low noise and distortion in an analog system.
Background
Analog signal processing systems are known to add noise and distortion to an input signal as it passes through the analog circuitry, thereby degrading the signal quality. It is desirable to reduce both noise and distortion from the processed input signal. However, techniques for reducing noise may increase distortion, and techniques for reducing distortion may increase noise. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved signal processing solutions that reduce both noise and distortion.